tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Caesar Autrus
is an Imperial Blade, a Knight-Commander in the order, and a former Penitus Oculatus member. In the Penitus Oculatus he was the second-in-command to Ortius Civello and when his C.O. ordered them to stand down in Daggerfall he followed the order and was later inducted into the Blades along with his comrades. In the Blades he was also the second-in-command to Ortius. Early Life Caesar was born to a relatively poor family in Chorrol, his father was a veteran from the 1st Great War that had been injured in the line of duty and thus was discharged. Since his father was a cripple it was his mother that had to work to earn the family money. So Caesar's mother got a job as a maid in the city's inn. It didn't pay much so they stayed in poverty. When Caesar was old enough he enlisted in the Imperial Legion. It didn't take long for his skills to be recognized and he was drafted into the Penitus Oculatus. Once there he rose the ranks until he became a sergeant. Due to his skills he was more used as an agent and a spy than a bodyguard. During his time in the Penitus Oculatus, Caesar served a lot under Ortius Civello. He learned to respect him and became fiercely loyal to him. RPs Character Form *Class: Spellsword *Skills: Master Block, Expert One-handed/Heavy Armor, Adept Destruction/Restoration/Speech. *Spells: Chain Lightining, Lightining Cloak, Lightning Rune and Lightining Bolt. Close Wounds, Greater Ward, Heal Other. *Powers: Voice of the Emperor *Equipment: Penitus Oculatus Armor, Imperial Sword and Shield (Initially). Blades Sword, Blades Shield and Full Blades Armor (After being inducted into the Blades). Return of the Septim Dynasty I When the Emperor decided to join the battle of Daggerfall and his Penitus Oculatus followed, Caesar went with them. He rode on the same ship as his commanding officer Ortius Civello. When the Imperial Navy arrived in the Breton city and the Emperor and his army disembarked the Penitus when with him. Caesar rode with his fellow comrades during the battle trying to protect the Emperor. The Imperials were fighting outside the city with the Nords while the Usurper was leading his forces through Daggerfall. The two armies were evenly matched. The Emperor ordered the ships to fire on the battlefield. Ortius refused to follow the order and instead ordered the Penitus agents to stand down, most did and Caesar was one of them. The Bretons then joined the battle and turned the tide, the Stormcrown Alliance was winning. The Emperor boarded his ship and ordered a retreat, the battle was over as the Alliance dealt with the remaining Imperial soldiers. Ortius and his men surrendered to the rebels. A Blade walked up to Ortius and talked to him. Ceasar heard his superior tell the Blade about their defection. Ortius then demanded to see King Daric, the Usurper, but the Blade didn't let him, however the King walked over to them anyway. The Blade seemed not to trust Ortius but let Daric decide what became of the Penitus Oculatus that defected from the Empire. The Lieutenant and his men then met with King Daric, however the King couldn't hold a conversation with them as Ortius kept arguing with the Blade. Daric asked him if they would join him or if he and his men had to be imprisoned. Ortius responded by saying that they would join if Daric really was a descendent of Tiber Septim. The Blade tried to convince Ortius but his word alone didn't prove anything. Daric told the Penitus Oculatus about how he and the scholar followed the trail left by Uriel IV and Katariah, during their own investigations, and how they discovered that Katariah was Tiber Septim and Barenziah's granddaughter. The king left no detail out of the story. After hearing that Ortius agreed to help Daric, at least so he could go to Shornhelm and see the documents proving the story himself, but said that he wouldn't be his emperor until Augurius was dead. Caesar wasn't sure about Daric's legitimacy but he would follow Ortius, he always has. Later the Penitus followed Daric's army back to Shornhelm, where Ortius confirmed the Usurper's legitimacy. After that the Blade informed their Lieutenant that King Daric ordered the Penitus deserters to be drafted into the Blades. At first Ortius wasn't pleased and argued, but eventually he agreed to it. Ortius, Caesar and the others followed the Blade, Caccian Vulpin, to Wind Talon Temple, and ancient Blades base located in High Rock. There the Penitus Oculatus agents were trained by Caccian and turned into proper Blades, to serve as Daric Lariat's personal guard. The Blades remained there until they were ordered by Daric to head to Skyrim and aid the Nords in breaking the siege of Whiterun. The Blades, under the commander of Ortius, head with the Breton army into Skyrim. They stop by Markarth to resupply. There they receive the news that Grandmaster Caccian died, so Ortius takes the role as the new grandmaster. The army continues on its way and arrives in Whiterun in time to attack the Legion and end the siege before the city was taken by the Empire. After they rest up and resupply in Whiterun they headed back to High Rock. By the time they returned King Daric had already headed south to attack Wayrest so the Breton Army and the Blades headed there to meet up with him and the rest of his forces. Once they arrived Ortius met with Daric and was told the plan of attack. The Grandmaster then informed the rest of the Blades. Daric had allied himself with the Forebears, a group of Redguards from Hammerfell, and they would aid in taking the city. At the break of dawn the Bretons marched for the city to distract the Wayrest soldiers before the Forebears arrived. Caesar and the other Blades charged with Daric, led by Ortius, against the enemy force. They killed many of the defending soldiers. When the Forebears arrived with Imperial colors the Wayrest soldiers fought with renewed moral, turning the battle in their favor, but it didn't last long as the Forebears attacked them when they were close enough and aided Daric's men in winning the battle. The Blades went with the rest of the army to the last city that they needed to take before all of High Rock was in Daric's control, Evermore. There Caesar and a few other Blades were ordered to go on a special mission under the command of general Roderic Acques. Roderic and the group of Blades headed to the sewer entrance of Evermore. While they made their way through the sewers they encountered some resistance from creatures that lived there, and some bandits. When they arrived at the exit into the city Roderic told the Blades to get ready and then they charged towards the gates when they entered the city. The Breton covered the Blades while they charged for the gates. A group of Legionnaires attacked the Blades and Roderic headed over to help them fight. After dispatching the imperials the general ordered Caesar to find the lever to open the gates. The Blade climbed up the stairs near the gates and looked for the lever. A guard was there next to the lever, he drew his axe and tried slicing Caesar. The blade dodged and stabbed the guard with his katana. Afterwards he pulled the lever and the gates swung open. Roderic praised Caesar's work. With the gates opened Daric's soldiers started to poor into the city. When the soldiers entered the city the fighting moved to there. Caesar and the Blades joined up with Ortius and Daric and fought alongside them. When King Daric was injured in the battle and Roderic took him back to camp most of the Blades, including Caesar, remained fighting. The Imperial spotted a Khajiit, that had been looking for Roderic, fighting a pyromancer and after he defeated his opponent he told the Khajiit that Roderic had taken Daric back to camp. When the Khajiit left to find the general Caesar continued to fight in Evermore until he saw that the Legion was retreating and that they were burning the city down. The Blade quickly made his way to the forward camp, more specifically to the healer's tent, to warn his superiors. Caesar burst into the healer's tent and told them what the Legion was doing. Daric ordered them to save Evermore before it was burned to the ground. Jo'Khar, the Khajiit, followed Caesar to the city and used ice spells to put out the fires. The Blades and the other soldiers were also trying to put the fires out, they were also attacking any legionnaires they found trying to burn the city. Caesar was throwing a bucket of water on a burning house when he sees a group of men, important men. He knew because the man in the middle of the group was a fat, old, wealthily dressed, crown wearing. He immediately went running to find Ortius to report this, but he was nowhere to be found. Caesar ran up to Jo'Khar, he said that he found the king. The Blade explained that he was boing escorted out of the city by the Legion. Jo'Khar acknowledged the news and followed Caesar to go after the king. Caesar led the Khajiit to where he last saw the king and his escort, then found tracks showing where they went. The two of them spotted the group, a unit of elite legionnaires led by the general himself were taking the fat king out of Evermore. Caesar said that there were too many to fight head on, he suggested a stealthier approach. Jo'Khar mentioned that he knew a Master Illusion spell that he could use on the legionnaires if they were more clumped together, to maximize its effectiveness. Caesar agreed with that and thought of a plan to get them to close ranks around the king, faking an ambush. He told the khajiit that they needed to attack the group from the roofs but remain hidden so they wouldn't know how many attackers there were. They both agreed on the plan and climbed up to the roofs to get into position. Caesar took out his bow and arrow and fired on the Legionaries, he hit one in the arm and another in the leg. The Khajiit began to fire spells at the group as well. The Legionnaires huddled in a defensive position, trying to see where they attackers were. They raised their shields and wards in the hopes of defending from the attackers. Caesar knew he had to give a signal so he shot an arrow straight up towards the sky, he hoped Jo'Khar would see it as the signal. He cast the Mayhem spell on the soldiers, causing them to start fighting each other. The Blade observed as the group of legionnaires were thrown into chaos. The fat King was right in the middle of the fight, Caesar knew he wouldn't survive. He got out of the shadows and jumped to the streets below, heading towards the King. The Khajiit provided cover to the Imperial and the King, using paralysis on them. Caesar slashes at some legionnaires in his way as he gets closer to the King. He found the King, who was on the ground trying to defend himself from a legionnaire. Caesar stabbed the legionnaire and helped the King up. The two then made their way past the fighting, which was easier than going is as many legionnaires were now dead. They were almost home free but the General kicked Caesar, knocking him and the King down. The Khajiit cast paralysis on the King, Caesar assumed it was so the King didn't escape while he fought the general. The fighting had subsided and only 3 legionnaires remained, all free from the spell's effect. They stood by their general, ready to strike at Jo'Khar and the Blade. The khajiit cast paralyze on the general, the three soldiers charged at Caesar. Return of the Septim Dynasty II Return of the Septim Dynasty III Category:Imperials Category:Males Category:Characters Category:The Burned-Mane Canon Category:Blades Category:Spellswords